Forgetting You
by shikasgirl10
Summary: Regina does not want to be come the Evil Queen after what Emma did, so she does something to make sure she doesn't. Is that a good idea or will others have a say in what she did. There will be another love interest beside Robin I'm letting you know in here cause his name is not listed in the character select thing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters. Wish I did then some of the characters would have their happy endings by now. **

**AN: Got bored one day and wrote this chapter. Writing style is different and all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy. **

Regina watched her world come to a standstill. She felt that her heart was breaking in half. She looked at Emma "You did this." "Regina I didn't know." Emma said. "Of course you didn't, you're just like your mother never thinking about the consequences." Regina said. She looked back at the reunited family, a pain whipped through her chest. "You better hope you didn't bring anything else back with you." She snapped at Emma, and then she turned on her heels and left the diner. She fights the urge to cry while she walked down the street, "Mom wait up." She heard behind her. She stopped and waited for the one person who she knows can make her feel better. Henry stands in front of her "Mom are you okay?" he asked, she gave him a watery smile. "I'm good Henry; I'm not going to turn all evil queen and get revenge." She told him. Henry smiled up at her "I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. She took his hand "I will be." She said making up her mind on what she is going to do. "Let's go home." He said as they started down the street towards their home. Regina watched her son run up the sidewalk to the door, he turned and faced her "come on mom you're slow." He laughed; she smiled and walked up the steps to open the door. Closing the door behind her she looked around the house, 'he is still present here, the living room needs to be clean and I have to get rid of that forest smell.' She thought. She looked at Henry "Time for bed." She said. "Awww!" Henry said, Regina gave him her best stern look. Henry smiled at that, missing his mother even more than before. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, she nodded in response. They entered her bedroom after they got ready for bed. When they climbed in the bed Henry snuggled close to his mom, he took in her scent. 'Apples and Rain my favorite smells in the entire world.' He thought as he closed his eyes. 'I'm going to be okay.' She thought looking down at Henry. 'I'm going to do it.' She added slipping carefully out of her son's arms she left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

**Next Morning**

Henry woke up in the bed alone; he started to panic; until he smelled bacon, sausages, and pancakes. He smiled and jumped out of bed running from the room and down the stairs. "No running on the stairs!" Regina yelled from the kitchen, Henry's smile got bigger when he skidded to a stop at the kitchen door. He saw his mother in jeans, a purple dress shirt, sneakers, her hair pulled back. She looked causal but put together, she smiled at him "Ready for breakfast?" she asked. Henry sat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter, 'she seems better.' He thought as he watched her place a plate in front of him. He takes a bite of his pancakes and sighed 'chocolate chip pancakes.' He thought letting the comfortable silence wash over them. Their happy bubble is popped by the sound of knocking at the door; Regina wiped her hands and stood up "That must be the Charmings wondering where you are." She stated and left the room, 'That's weird.' He thought. Regina came back with Snow, David, Emma and, Baby Neal. Regina sat down across from Henry. "Regina we came by to see if you were okay." Snow said, Regina tilted her head "Why wouldn't I be?" she replied. "Regina about last night, I'm sorry for what I did." Emma exclaimed, Regina took a sip of her coffee. "Well bringing back someone from the past with you and Killian can have consequences. You didn't want her to die that's the savior in you, but the look of pure happiness on the reunited family's faces was beautiful. I don't think the consequences will be to bad." Regina said matter-of-factly. David's eyes got big as he just processed what Regina just said, " Regina you didn't?" David said. Regina tilted her head at what David said, "David, what's wrong?" Snow asked

**AN: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger and that this chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer, reviews are always welcome and suggestions. can anyone guess what Regina did. **


End file.
